Coffee Break
by rubic-cube
Summary: Revelations of the heart keeps Grace from having a good morning!
1. Chapter 1

**Coffee Break**

Grace Van Pelt silently cursed inwards as her cheeks were burning up from embarrassment. It least in the CBI kitchen under the pretence of making a cup of coffee no one else saw her which was the only little ray of sunshine in this whole mess that she had fallen into.

Fallen; now that was the word that was getting her into so much trouble at the moment especially when it is connected to Patrick Jane. Two add two was somehow making five and Grace couldn't do a damn thing about it. Following through the charade, she switch on the coffee machine and put in a new filter and waited grabbing the sides of the sink to contain with her hands to hold herself there instead of what she wanted to do. Run out of the office and hide somewhere until over this, this thing. She would not name it. No, that would be even worse.

Denial was still available to her and it was working. She just got thrown a curve ball. Who would have guessed that Patrick…no Jane would have to change his shirt this morning because Rigsby bumped into him when he was holding his tea and that he had no problem doing said activity in the bull pen with the rest of them there discreetly turning their heads in the semblance of privacy. And could she really be blamed that she saw everything in the reflection of her computer's monitor. No.

Yet it didn't help her in the slightest that the memory was now burned into her mind and every time her eyes closed the image would pop up. God he was hot! Like a sinful angel full of sweetness and temptation. Did she mention hot? Blonde wave hairs that Grace wanted to run her hand threw continuously and see how soft it really was and the eyes! Blue oceanic eyes that were made for drowning in.

For over a year she had worked with Jane and although she noted that he was a very attractive man she had never considered him as a potential something other than a co-worker that had the habit of winding her up on a daily bases with his 'tricks of the trade'. However, a week ago she experienced a weird fluttering in her stomach when he was near by – she put it down to a on-coming cold or flu bug. The sensation persisted so as a trained detective, Grace decided to gather the facts and find where the evidence was pointing too.

Exhibit A – Rigsby dating the recently graduated nurse they had all meet at the local hospital on the last case had turned into a serious relationship. Van Pelt had considered that she might be a bit peeved that Rigsby had clearly moved on when he had made in obvious that he had some affection to towards her. What did she do? Nothing – no righteous anger appeared when his date turned up at work. In fact she remember making Amy a coffee and having a friendly chat until he finished up work. Then whispered a congratulations as they headed out.

Exhibit B – She had been caught staring. Several times. And she could tell it was freaking Jane out which in a way was fun (because it was a taste of his own medicine) but it was leading her into dangerous territory. It was like her own body was not obeying her commands – yes he had a nice backside that should be appreciated especially when he worn his black pair of trousers. Yummy. Or his fingers were the finest she had ever seen and wondered what other tricks they might be used for. It had come to the point when she had categorised each part of his delicious body but her eyes would still not stop staring.

Exhibit C – She basically ran out of the office just now not caring who or what she came into contact to escape the sight of Patrick Jane buttoning up his clean shirt. Van Pelt prayed to God that no one had seen too much of frantic flight. Lisbon was in her office and Cho had his nose in book again plus Rigsby back had been facing her.

A sense of relief filled her and slowly but surely the erratic drumming of her heart began to mellow into a normal beat. She was ninety-nine per cent certain that no one would realise her discomfort. That meant no uncomfortable questions. Especially the ones where Jane would start asking and she would try to be evasive and then pieces of the puzzle would gather and super-hero consultant would fit them together…busting Van Pelt on her secret crush …

Oh no she said crush. Only in her head but still!! The denial route was now closed off to her. Stupid mind!

"Grace, are you ok?"

A hand gently placed on her back made her jump a foot in the air and spin around. Her red hair flying into her face and obscuring the view of a concern Jane looking at her intently.

"What? Oh, yeah…fine…peachy" she quickly stated with a strained voice. "Coffee?" She could feel her face going red once more; it was times like these she hated being fair skinned. Pushing down the butterflies in her stomach, Grace focussed on making her belated coffee.

"No thanks." He smiled at her thoughtfulness but still unsure at her actions. They were jumpy, skittish like a new foal testing out legs for the first time. It intrigued him.

"Sure?"

"Yes Grace." He cocked his head to the side and stared trying to figure it out. The curiosity was bubbling within him. "How are you feeling though?"

With her back towards him Van Pelt scrunch her eyes up in frustration at her bad luck today. If this morning was anything to go by it wasn't going to be a good day. Suck it up detective! You have work to do.

She turned around with a smile that she hope did not look fake or strained and said, "Sorry Jane. Had a bad night sleep and kinda out of it."

Oh god! She hated her brain! The image of her bedroom with Patrick Jane in it was swimming around. Bad, very bad! Her face blushing brightly once more.

"Hmm", Jane agreed with her outwardly but he knew that wasn't the complete true and this new fidgety Van Pelt had captured his wandering attention. There was definitely something lying underneath the surface. His blue eyes stared at her intently and when her guarded green ones met his he found himself lost in them. The colour was striking in this light – like cut emeralds. Fascinating.

"Has Lisbon dealt us our tasks for the day?" Grace asked politely trying to break out of the staring match.

Jane smiled mischeviously. "Yes she has", he said in a cheerful tone and started to head out. This was going to be an interesting day.

Grace shook her head and followed him. Never a straight answer.

He popped his head back into the kitchen and gave a wink in her direction. "You and I have to interview the decease's wife. Find out about any dirty secrets that she might have."

Her smile dropped the moment he was out of the room. Grace glanced at the ceiling and whispered "Do you hate me?"

Xxx

Author's Note - After reading so many good mentalist fanfics I decided to give it a go with my favourite pairing. I apologise for any grammer errors especially lack of commas since my comma buttoning is on strike!


	2. Chapter 2

**Edible**

"So what do you think?" asked Grace as they headed towards the car keen to know of Jane's response. She hadn't liked Mrs - please call me Mandy – Grey the moment they had stepped into the house. Granted like all female suspects who zero in on Jane they become putty in his very capable hands especially when he starts flashing that million dollar smile around. It was sickening! She wanted to slap the woman some manners into her!

She sighed as she unlocked the car door and got in. Jealous was an ugly thing and Grace was beginning to feel like an ogre. As she belted herself in, she caught Patrick staring with eyebrows. Examining her once again. It made her squirm uncomfortable and then her tell tale sign would appear. Yep, there it was. The creeping of a slow flush from her neck to her cheeks.

"I think you look lovely when you blush" remarked Jane with a definite twinkle in his blue eyes, noticing with fascination that her cheeks were turning a deeper shade of red. "But if you were talking about the widow then she is guilty of something but not murder. I'm thinking having an affair with husband's best friend – the family lawyer. We should question him next."

"Well that not a surprise" muttered Grace with a trace of disgust in her voice. That 'widow' was falling head over heels that a hunk of a man like Patrick was giving her attention. She inwardly growled at remembering that. The words of he's mine kept repeating themselves. Grace remembered her left eye twitching at the continuous displays of the women's ample cleavage and the crossing and uncrossing of her leges. It was disrespectful to her husband although Jane didn't seem to mind so much which hadn't helped her mood either. She couldn't believe that he would find something like that attractive! What happen to taste?

Jerk!

She pulled out of the drive quickly and headed for the direction of the headquarters. Hands tightly on the wheel she concentrated on driving and not the man beside her. Grace knew that she had probably given something away and now he was most likely anaylsising it to his heart content but she had tried her damn hardest. The fall down to such aplan was that he was too good looking for her health especailly in he new white shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows. He had amazing forearms! Tanned and muscled which was surprising since she never saw him do anything remotely resembling exercise. God she was whipped.

Patrick turned his head to face Grace's profile. She was a very beautiful woman even in her 'office outfits' with a heart of gold that endeared her to everyone that included him. It was a wonder that she was still single. He bet that she could look pretty hot in her date clothes – those long legs, red hair and bright green eyes in a hourglass figure would be a hook, line and sinker for all straight red blood males. The image he conjured up with smoking hot too. He turned and faced his window for more contemplation and to stop dressing up his colleague.

However, he was still intrigued. Not with the case (open and close really) but of Van Pelt's increasingly strange behaviour particularly towards himself. The avoidance of friendly touching, eye contact and suggestive teasing comments had been telling signs and this morning in the kitchen was a red flag waving frantically saying 'there is something here to investigate'. If he was honest to himself he found delving into the agents' lives interesting especially Van Pelt –still such a mystery in so many ways. Nevertheless, she always fell so easily into his games but still came back for more. Plus her blushes were the most adorable thing to see happen. It made him smile with glee that he could do that.

"I need to eat", he stated with a smile. "Can we get some food?"

"What am I? Your slave?" rebuked Grace with a tint of anger which instantly faded away when Jane smiled indulgently at her.

"Well, you are the one driving Grace but if it helps I'll pay."

"Ok" she conceded. "Sorry for snapping."

"Hmm, you have been a bit aggressive towards me lately. New tactic on being taken serious at work maybe?" Jane gave an innocent look in her direction.

"Yeah! Working?" Grace jumped in.

"Yes. Very modern woman of you." he said while chanting the phrase liar, liar pants on fire in his head. Lull her into a false sense of hope was the best way of cracking her after she relaxed over lunch. He had her in his palm of his hands.

"Italian ok?"

"My favourite."

Grace knew that. In the last week or so she had been gathering any personal information that Jane allowed the group to know. He wasn't very forth coming and still maintained that aloof personality everywhere he went. It made it hard for anyone to get near him which Grace concluded was the point.

Taking three streets before turning left Grace came to a stop at her favourite local Italian restaurant where she ordered out when being too lazy to cook. The food was delicious and now that they were here her stomach rumbled in anticipation.

Patrick glanced over and chuckled before getting out of the car. Grace felt mortified and again wondered if god had it in for her. Would this day ever give her a break?

He waited until she was standing next to him before he ushered her in with a hand on her back. Jane noted that Grace gasped softly to herself as if nervous. Another piece of the puzzle.

Grace couldn't contain her reaction at the touch – it was burning through her jacket and shirt. Carefully she tried to school her features to be normal but all of a sudden having lunch with only Patrick Jane was going to be like navigating a minefield in the dark.

A theory had been forming in his head. At first he couldn't believe it but the signs were all there. This would be the last test to prove such a hypothesis. The outcomes would be new and he wasn't quite sure what it meant for him but he never did consider too far ahead. So he began slyly a direct hand contact when passing the butter to her – she blushed quickly. Staring deeply into her eyes when she was talking, and although it was interesting to hear her views, he found himself wondering about the cute way she would shy away from him. The accidently touching of the knees under the table had been the last part and Jane had to stop from smirking outright at the poor agent across from him. She tried, unsuccessfully to cover her gasp and keep a hold of her cutlery. The touch had formed a spark in the connection – Patrick had felt it too. Lust. His ego inside was doing a happy dance. He still had it!

The lunch went straight down from the moment they were seated at their secluded table for two. Grace could never imagine a time when she was permanent red in the presence of a handsome, charming, intelligent and very hot man particularly one that had his complete focus on her. She stumbled through mundane conversation, her fork and knife kept on slipping randomly out of her hand, she spilt water on two occasions. She wanted to die or at least not see the sexy consultant with his high amusement written over his face for a century at least!

When she reached out to pay her half of the bill, Jane grasped her wrist gently and shook his head. The heat from the simple contact burned all the way up her arm and to her heart. It felt good.

"My treat Grace" he said softly with a smirk.

Her heart plummeted. That smirk was not good.

Thy left the restaurant shortly afterwards and again Patrick placed his hand on her back guiding her the car like a gentleman walking a lady to her door. She felt cherished and loved by such a gesture. Although she couldn't fully appreciate it when the mischievous glint in Jane's eye when getting brighter.

"Lets head back to the office" he stated and started to whistle.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Cup of Tea **

Patrick could not keep the gleeful expression off of his handsome face as he stretched on the couch. Today had been extremely revealing and it surprised him for the first time in a long time and it wasn't necessarily bad either. Jane was feeling stunned it that what he could describe himself. Hands interlaced and behind his head, Patrick closed his blue eyes and concentrated on his swirling thoughts as the conversation of the agents drifted overhead. However, not once did the smile leave his face when he went over this day in his mind.

After time though he could feel a set of eyes piercing his body; it felt like the someone wanted him to instantly combust. His smile deepened. Grave Van Pelt. After arriving back from lunch to the CBI she had avoided him like the plague but that wasn't going to stop him. He felt a spark that he hadn't experienced since, well, his wife was alive and if he was going to be completely honest – he missed it.

He wanted to see where it could go.

With that decision he sat up and grinned at Van Pelt who quickly looked back at her computer and tensed. He saw it in her shoulder and chuckled softly.

"Someone needs to relax", he said quietly enough for only the two of them to hear.

Grace glared over her shoulder trying her might to break his large ego he had showing since the lunch. Clearly he knew and now she was in for some serious teasing and suffering at his hands. His long fingered hands that look so graceful when doing a card trick and so soft to touch. Her wrist still burned from where he captured it. Damn! She was supposed to look pissed not fantasying.

He chuckled again, stood up from the couch and made to moved across to her but Lisbon called a group meeting. Still he improvised as he and Grace walked over and perched on the empty desk close together arms brushing. He half smirked at the silent reaction that got and focused on Lisbon's words.

She glanced over at him with suspicion. What was he playing at? She would have to keep an eye on …

"Van Pelt anything to report?" Lisbon asked interrupting the detective's thoughts.

"Uh…well….yeah.." she stumbled while Jane cocked his head and stared at her with laughing eyes. "The widow wasn't forth coming and clearly didn't know about any of her husband's work but Jane thinks she might be having an affair with Mr Frette – the best friend and family lawyer." She knew her face was burning bright red. If only he would stop staring at her like a goldfish in a bowl.

"Great recovery" he whispered from the corner of his mouth when Lisbon turned to Cho and Rigsby.

"No thanks to you", she said with a scowl.

"I can't help it if you picture me naked at work."

"I was not!" she hissed turning her whole upper body to glare at him. "How…you…"

"But you are now." He gave his patent smile before reaching out and tucking a stray hair behind her ears before returning his attention to the meeting.

Her face burned and she crossed her arms angrily and moved an inch away from the infuriating man beside her. Damn. He… he…he was right. Now she was picturing him naked and in her flat, on top of her on her bed. God it was hot. He was hot and… She shifted further away to gain some sense of normality.

A colour of red flashed at the corner of her eye and a plan of revenge appeared before her. She smiled evilly which Patrick instantly spotted as he sneaked a glance at her. She really was quite naturally stunning. He did a double take and began to worry at that look. Not panic. Never panic but concerned filled him as that look did not boded well for him.

The meeting was about to wind down and Van Pelt saw her opportunity. "I see that Mandy Grey has came to see us," she said innocently nodding her head to the widow dressed in a low cut red dress and heels. "We better go and see what she wants Jane" looking at Lisbon for confirmation.

Lisbon waved them to it as she turned back into her office.

"Come on Patrick. Can't let your favourite fan waiting." She whispered directly into his ear as she grabbed by the arm and forcefully moved them in that direction. He shivered not in revulsion but became his given name rolled sounded so intimate that his mind wandered down a dirty path. Oh it sounded too good.

However his daydream was abruptly ended when strong perfume permenated his sense of smell and nearly set his in a choking fit.

"Mrs Grey" Grace began indicating to a empty interview room and leading the woman there. "Is there something we can help you with."

As she thought the widow totally ignored her and kept staring at Jane like a piece of meat. Did Van Pelt image the slight gulp action of his throat? Must be she thought with a wicked smile and ushered Jane in before closing the door. She made her way across the room and waited standing behind a chair for Mrs Grey and Jane to sit which they did.

"Mrs Grey?" she prompted.

The lady looked up at her as if she just realised that the detective was there. Jane sighed slightly at being off the hook for a while. The widow had him held on her tightly spun web and it made his very uncomfortable. He hadn't shown it earlier when they had visited the house but it felt like he was the prey being stock. He would get Grace back for that…if he made it at alive. At least Grace wasn't being overly cruel – he could still use her as a shield.

"Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Water? Anything I can get you?"

Or maybe not. He glanced sharply at the red haired detective and would have pouted at her game.

"Coffee please" replied the woman with a gleam in her eyes. "Milk. No sugar. Thanks sweetie."

Grace kept herself from cringing and raised her eyebrows at Jane's smirk. Placing her hand on his shoulder before he could get up, she said in a deceptive sweet tone, "Please carry on and talk to Mr Jane. I'll be back shortly."

Reaching the door Grace turned round and saw a slight panic expression fly across Jane's face before settling into his charming smile. He quickly looked up and narrow his eyes at her. Knowing in the end he would seek some retribution Grace winked before leaving the room.

And waited for a good twenty minutes in the kitchen making that coffee for Mrs Grey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Midnight Snack**

The small revenge aside Grace was curled up on the right hand side of her cream couch with her granny's quilted blanket thrown over her and trying to watch intently Sleepless in Seattle while eating her body weight in double chocolate brownie ice-cream. The remedy of an extremely embarrassing day. It was working – slightly.

She did ponder if anyone would blame her for immigrating to a new and very remote country where one Patrick Jane was ban from entering. She snorted very unladylike – who was she kidding fate was laughing at her and if she had to act like a school with a major crush could anyone blame her taste for picking Patrick Jane. Adonis in real life he was!

The door bell rang. She ignored it and snuggled further in the couch. It rang again and again Van Pelt decided to play possum with the visitor. However, the knocking started and stopped and started again. By the end of five minutes, Grace was in full anger mode and stomped towards the door and flung it open with such forced that the frame rattled.

"What!" she nearly screamed full of exasperation. She was seeing a lot of red and needed to take large gulps of air to control herself from launching at the poor fool who crossed her door tonight.

"Nice shorts" commented Jane slyly, while giving her long legs an inspection. What can he say? He is a man after all. "Didn't know you liked Hello Kitty. Interesting." Hmm, Van Pelt was full of surprises. He liked. He liked a lot.

"What do you want Jane?", Grace grounded out with barely concealed anger.

"You."

"What?" Grace's green eyes widened in shock. Not in a million years would she think that would ever come out of his mouth and man did it sound possessive. A small shiver ran up her back in delight, which of course she blamed on the cold air that she was allowing into her home. "You better come in. It's cold."

"Sure", Patrick smirked at her as he passed leaning closer into her as he did so. So her hair did smell of summer fruits. He would guess strawberries. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No" denied Grace as she closed the front door. She turned and was a hair breath away from him. She could feel the heat of his body and see how blue his eyes were. They were a mixture of blue and grey like the sky and not the sea but held a abyss of concealed feelings. It was a powerful pull.

"Really?" Jane's eyebrows raised in amusement. "So it always takes you this long to open the door hmm?"

She wished she could wipe that infuriating sexy smirk off his face as his words broke the trance she was under. She gestured him to the living room and reluctantly followed him although she had a good view of his backside in action.

"And Grace" he called over his shoulder, "stop staring at my ass."

Van Pelt could be heard spluttering inaudible words while Jane chuckled. He had guessed she was an ass man, his wife was too. He took in the scene before him and a genuine smile bloomed across his face. "Are you having a slumber party? Do I get to braid your hair and we'll talk about boys?"

"Shut up!" half hearted slipping past his to gathering the quilt and sat at one side of the couch and gestured him to the other. "Leave me alone". She couldn't help it if she sounded like a child he brought it out of her. "Big bully."

He chuckled loudly at that and stared at for what must be seconds but felt like hours. She naturally felt herself began to redden and placed her hand over her cheeks silently begging them to cool down. Jane reached over gently and pushed them from her face. "Don't" he said softly, "you look beautiful when you blush."

And she went redder and lowered her eyes shyly to their intertwine hands. "Thanks."

"Never one to take compliments are you?"

"No." Grace shook her head and peeped at him with a small smile which he reciprocated before taking his hands back. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Tea?"

"Yeah, I have some." Grace quickly stood up and ventured to the kitchen waving to the remote and tv. "Please find something you want to watch I was…"

"Vegging out?" Jane helped her out.

Grace smiled and nodded.

"It's nice you thought I might eventually come and see where you live." He called out to her making Grace stopped and turn slightly with a look of confusion. "The buying of tea kinda gave you away even if it was subconsciously done."

Well she never thought about it but then he knew theses kind of things so it was possible true. In fact it slightly made her feel better about the whole 'I have a crush on Patrick Jane the sexy consultant' because the tea bags had been bought two months ago. So in her mind she had bee planning to confront or make some kind of move onto the man, making her feelings more real and not delusional. She shrugged and smiled before continuing.

Patrick smiled as he sensed that she was beginning to become comfortable with her growing feelings for him. He was still unsure about himself. After being left in the interview with a woman who can only be described as a cougar he realised that he was excited to push his personal boundaries and see what could happen. Grace Van Pelt was a beautiful woman on the outside and in and he had catalogued all the kind gestures that she preformed from her heart not wanting anything in return. The odd cup of tea and lunch there, the privacy she had given him on occasion when a case touched too close to the past and never revealing his 'orders' to Lisbon when she questioned her why she did a task. It seemed that Van Pelt had covered Jane's back more than enough times to endear him to a heart he thought dead long ago.

"Here you go."

A cup of tea was placed in front of him on the small table where her melting ice-cream carton stood with a spoon.

"Thanks" he smiled up at her place his hand on her arm to prevent her from moving away. He could feel the spark again and a small gasp from Grace. He stood up.

They were both of similar height which helped to stare straight into her green eyes that at this moment resembled a deer in headlights. He smiled softly and reached out to comb back an escape strand of hair from her messy bun.

"Please." Grace looked at Patrick beseeching him to be serious with her eyes. He knew that when it came to personal relationships Van Pelt was very insecure and the last accident with Dan had knocked her down.

He smiled a real genuine smile which was returned before he allowed his left hand to cup her cheek softly and run his thumb over her bottom lip. The pulse on her neck was beating a fast tempo and her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation he was creating.

The smug male egoist was doing a happy dancing inside.

"Grace", he stated huskily before moving his head closer looking at her face with a slight awe expression. "We have to take this slow. For both our sakes."

She nodded after gauging his appearance – it was an honest and heartfelt plea from him. They both were treading on new territory.

However he still moved closer and she was paralysed to take a step back. Her pink tongue licked her lips in anticipation which brought a response of darkened eyes from Patrick and that thrilled her to her core.

She held her breathe. His lips finally ghosted hers softly without making any moves to deepen and again. The agony of the gentle kiss was driving Grace wild. Her breath quickened and she let her hand slide up into his blonde hair grasping it. That action spurred on Jane and his lips trailed down her neck, each caress making her tremble, and she wasn't sure her legs would support her, if not for his strong arms around her waist.

She tugged his head upwards and kissed him hard forcing a battle for dominance between in the kiss. Enjoying this was dangerous. But she could feel the warmth of his body against hers, and the play of his muscles as he pulled her closer.

It was glorious. It was fire. It was right. It was going to fast.

Wrenching his lips from hers Jane started to gulp some oxygen into his brain to kick start it again. He glanced at Grace's flushed face and found it gorgeous. He was a lucky – to a have a beautiful woman that was an amazing kisser wow! Clearly it wasn't his brain that was doing the thinking.

Her eyes were filled with lust and Patrick knew that it could progress further. Both were vey willing…he closed his eyes, and she rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Slow."

"Yeah." Grace agreed into his chest. He smelt nice and the white shirt was soft against her skin.

"Still going to make you pay for that stunt though."

She lifted her head and laughed which made Jane grin at her

"Bring it on."

At that moment Grace realised her day hadn't been that bad after all.

THE END.


End file.
